An extraordinary life
by Brave Cloud
Summary: Cree que tiene una vida normal, pero el hecho de sentir que cada día se vuelve más y más loca la perturba. Quiere creer que nada puede lastimarla, que no debe culparse por la muerte de sus seres queridos... Pero la llegada de una persona la obliga a temer hasta de si misma. El pasado la agobia, el presente la atemoriza... Sin embargo, no quiere pensar en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Volví a mirarme nuevamente en el espejo, mi atuendo iba perfecto con el día. La blusa gris, con la minifalda –que sí, me cubre el trasero- y las pantimedias oscuras hacían resaltar mi figura que, si bien no es exagerada, está muy bien. Busqué mis botas, con el bendito tacón de siete centímetros que hacen que yo no parezca tan oompa loompa, ya que mi metro con cincuenta y cinco a veces me perjudica. La gabardina color borgoña esperaba en el perchero, pero aun no era momento.

Voltee, encontrándome con mi cuarto de princesa –como muchos lo denominaban al verlo- hecho un desastre, los muebles barrocos y sus cajones abiertos, con miles de blusas debajo y sobre ellos.

-Bien… Esto puede ordenarse más tarde.- suspiré, me encaminé hacia la cocina de mi departamento y me encontré a Eve, mi gatita y única compañía, lamiendo lo que quedaba de comida en su plato. No la culpo, come casi tanto como yo.

Tomé la taza de café ya servida de mi preciosa cafetera Senseo Viva Café y me senté en la mesa de mármol negro, que era tan deprimente como todos los lunes de mi vida. Mordí una tostada, sentí un gusto horrible, un gusto a _no tengo mantequilla para esto_ por ser tan idiota y no comprarla el viernes.

Eve se subió a la mesa, la dejé observarme, e intentar robarme un poco de café en mis descuidos. Ya estaría demasiado fastidiosa en cuanto yo vuelva del trabajo. Acaricié sus patitas, que parecían tener botas negras en lugar de solo simples manchas. Miré su pelaje blanco, limpio y sus ojos… sus ojos que, por mucho que lo niegue uno, te atrapan de inmediato, ya que ella tiene heterocromía y es tan dulce que puede raptarte ni bien la ves. Siempre dije viviría en mi propio departamento, con un gato… Pero no con un gato tan raro como Eve lo es, gracias a mi prima que pensó en que ella era tan rara como yo, aquí está conmigo.

Terminé la tostada casi asqueada, absorbí lo que quedaba de mi café y bajé a Eve de la mesa. Dejé mi taza en el lavavajillas y corrí al baño. Cepille mis dientes, acomodé mi cabello y me maquillé, un poco de sombra y un suave delineado no hacían mal a nadie.

Volví a mi cuarto, desconecté mi teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolso Gucci. Tomé la gabardina en brazos, junto con mi bolso y arrojé una vez más hacia mi cama la bola de estambre para que Eve no viera el momento en el que me iba. Cerré la puerta del baño y las demás habitaciones, desconecté la cafetera y la tostadora y haciendo el menor ruido posible, salí de mi departamento.

Luego de luchar un poco, prendí todos los botones de la gabardina aplicando el método _primero el de en medio, luego el de arriba y luego los demás _para no terminar maldiciendo a cualquiera que pasara cerca, verdaderamente, es un fastidio tener que prender los botones. Colgué mi bolso de mi hombro y casi chillé, Eve me había rasguñado al despertar, y dolía como quemarse en el mismísimo infierno.

-¿Estas llegando temprano?- preguntó Aiden, mi vecino, saliendo de su departamento.

-Sí- sonreí- ¿Fantástico, no?- entramos al elevador y presioné el botoncito color negro con el número cero, parando a observar el color de mis uñas, que debería cambiar pronto.

-¿Estas bromeando? Nos matarás a todos.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.

-Sí, si lo es.

-Oh, suenas tan gay hablando así.

-¿Disculpa? Lo dice quien admitió fijarse en el trasero de las mujeres.

-Vamos, ninguno es homofóbico aquí, y sé que has visto a mi última presa.

-_Para saber si es competencia… - _reí. Era cierto, nuestra amistad era hablar siempre sobre las competencias.

-¿Qué con la rusa esa?

-¿Vika? Bueno… Vika es especial.

-¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido?

-No lo sé, jamás en mi vida pensé encontrarme a una rusa por aquí… es rarísimo.

-No estamos en Narnia, genio.- le saqué la lengua, oyendo el _tin_ del elevador y saliendo antes que él.- Debo admitir…- dije abriendo la puerta principal del edificio, robando su atención del teléfono en sus manos- que ella si tiene un buen trasero.- sonreí y salí, oyendo su risa.

El viento me dio una bofetada, y recordé mis modales a tiempo, antes de largarme a maldecir. Miré mi Audi a7 esperándome, el chico que se encargaba de dejarlo para mí a las ocho en punto frente a puerta parecía sonreír… Lo entiendo, todos los días espera más de diez minutos en el frío o bajo los rayos del sol.

-Que tenga un buen día…- me entregó las llaves, y le sonreí, entré y me puse en marcha rumbo al salón de estética que tenía el orgullo de decir era mío. Últimamente, en todo momento, siento que alguien me vigila. Quizás sea paranoia, o estoy llegando a la esquizofrenia, pero ese punto no debo tocarlo en este preciso momento.

Luego de unos quince minutos de conducir, maldecir, y dejar salir a mi camionero interior, reí al bajar del auto y empujar las puertas del salón, olvidando que debería yo abrir por llegar temprano. Estaba acostumbrada a solo entrar, lanzar mis cosas por ahí y comenzar a atender a los clientes, ya que normalmente me dormía y Ángela abría el salón… Busqué en mi bolso las llaves, podría hasta encontrar un fósil de dinosaurio aquí dentro antes que a las llaves. _Wow… Gulliver cabría aquí_.

La bendita llave abrió sin problemas la puerta y corrí a encender la calefacción. El lugar comenzaba a tomar la temperatura indicada y era rarísimo no ver a nadie con ganas de atacarme. Encendí la computadora y di play a la lista de reproducción, un inconfundible sonido llegó a mis oídos y me relajé un poco. En solo minutos comenzaría al llegar gente, los lunes, por lo que sé, no se amontonan antes de la hora de apertura en la puerta.

Camine el estrecho pasillo que conducía a una sala de juntas, que normalmente usábamos para dormir en días como este a la hora del almuerzo. Abrí la puerta y dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá, me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero.

Sentí un aroma a tabaco que mareaba, tosí un poco y me cubrí la nariz y la boca con mi mano derecha. El aroma era muy fuerte, y hasta juraba que alguien habría estado fumando aquí, el humo era un poco visible. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

Corrí a un armario que había cerca y saqué un desodorante de ambiente, sin mucha duda perfumé el lugar y volví a toser. Lo olvidaba, soy asmática… Una jodida asmática que no sigue instrucciones de un viejo que la atendió varias veces en una sala de emergencias por manipular cosas como desodorantes de ambiente fuertes.

Salí, llevando mi celular conmigo y oyendo la campanita de la puerta sonar, avisando que un cliente ya llegaba, o una de mis empleadas. Caminé más deprisa, llegando al centro del salón y miré a ambos lados. No había nadie allí.

_Muy bien, es hora de enloquecer._

Caminé hasta llegar tras el mostrador, paré la música y miré hacia todos lados. Me vi reflejada en un espejo en la pared y me asuste. Mi cabello negro, lacio y largo, mi piel lechosa y mis ojos celestes me daban el aspecto de niña bruja de película. Porque sí, a pesar de mis veintiún años, la gente dice que parezco mucho menor.

Volví a oír la campanita, voltee casi con miedo y me encontré a Lizzie… a Lizzie bajo unos cien abrigos. Suspiré, sentí como mis muslos dejaban de estar contraídos y agradecí por tener a alguien como ella que me salvase en un momento así.

-Buenos días…- se acercó a saludarme, dejando ver su delgada figura al quitarse la mayoría de prendas sobre ella.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? Estoy volviéndome loca, Lizzie.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que alguien estuvo aquí antes de que llegara.

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo creo tan imposible ahora. Cuando llegué fui a la sala, parecía que alguien había estado fumando. Y luego sentí la puerta pero nadie entró.- me alteré, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y luego estuve a punto de morder mis uñas.

-Quizás solo fue el viento.

-Lizzie, las ventanas estaban cerradas. ¿Cómo explicas el humo?

-Oh, cálmate. Tranquila… ¿Revisaste la caja?

-Es imposible que hayan accedido a ella.

-Tienes razón… ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo?

-Por favor, sí.- parpadee reiteradas veces y la vi irse.

El aroma volvió a mí, sentí mi garganta picar y comencé a toser nuevamente, corrí hacia la sala, donde vi a Lizzie acercarse al área donde escondíamos la caja fuerte del lugar y tomé mi bolso, saqué mi inhalador, lo agité un poco y oprimí dos veces cuando lo tenía en mi boca. Error. Lo había hecho mal, como siempre.

Unos diez segundos luego, observando como Lizzie seguía controlando que todo estuviese en orden, quité el aparato de mi boca y respiré más calmada. Sentía como mi corazón latía más deprisa, y eso lograba calmarme de alguna extraña manera, al igual que el hecho de que mi pecho no doliese al respirar. Ya no había humo, ni aroma a tabaco en la sala, solo éramos Lizzie y yo junto con mi extraña y paranoica cabeza.

-Creo que te has confundido, deberías dormir más y no interrumpir tus costumbres.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, lo creo. Además, en cualquier minuto lo olvidarás en cuanto llegue la señorita Williams a arreglarse.- dijo mientras bailaba y tomaba mis hombros.

-No me la recuerdes, me vuelve loca. ¿Por qué solo se arregla los lunes y con tanta prisa?

-Los mayores también tienen citas… y en días específicos. ¿Tus abuelos…?- calló, sabía que de mi familia no podíamos hablar mucho. Un extraño silencio nos rodeó, y agradecí a la señora Williams por hacer sonar la campana y llegar al grito de:

-¡Buenos días!- con su voz tan aguda como siempre. Corrí hacia el salón, le sonreí y saludé, moviendo mi mano casi como si esto fuese un desfile.

-Por favor, tome asiento. En minutos mi compañera la atenderá.- me zafé y miré seriamente a Lizzie, que parecía como si estuviese a punto de entrar en un laberinto sinfín.

-Te quiero tanto…

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Lo haré hasta que te duela.

En estos dos años había conocido infinidad de gente importante, y no miento al decir que una o más veces atendí a la realeza… Mi vida no era la mejor, o más bien, el mejor no era mi pasado. Pero ahora estoy perfecta, con un trabajo perfecto, amigos… no tan perfectos, pero buenos. Tengo mi fantástico auto, mi gatita endemoniada y un guardarropa para morirse.

Lo único que me falta es solo una pareja, si, lo sé, es penoso tener que hacerme problema por eso. Soy alguien muy activa en… ehem, aquellos asuntos. Pero jamás, jamás, duré más de dos semanas con alguien. Enamorada, oh si, lo estuve. Pero fue un desastre. Principalmente porque mis tíos estaban asqueados de mi novio, mis abuelos más que disconformes y yo no quería generarles un disgusto, menos sabiendo que estaban en sus últimos años de vida. Y así fue que solo estuve dos meses con el que creí el amor de mi vida, viéndonos a escondidas. ¿Casi de película, eh? Pero la realidad, es que el chico rockero del que me enamoré, no era más que un interesado y hasta intentó agredirme. Y siendo tan femenina como solo yo puedo serlo, le rompí un diente y la nariz… ¿A que no sabían que fui por años a boxeo? ¿No lo mencioné, no? Bueno, olvido muchas cosas también.

Parpadee cuando noté a alguien pararse frente a la puerta, y al mirar bien ya no había rastro de la persona. Salí de mi maceta tras el mostrador y corrí a la calle, buscando a alguien que no debería buscar por el simple hecho de que jamás cruzó la puerta y no estaba relacionado conmigo. El frío me estaba destruyendo, las manos comenzaron a arderme y la quemadura –producto de mi fallido encuentro con la buclera- en mi mano, comenzó a joder de nuevo. Volví a entrar, bajo la mirada de la vieja chismosa y la ocupada Lizzie.

Me amotiné nuevamente tras el mostrador y ahí esperé, y esperé. Hasta que la campana sonó, y entraron la mayoría de mis empleados, muertos de frío, lamentando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sonreí al momento que se acercaron a saludarme.

-Hola…- agité levemente mi mano. Les di sus minutos para acabar sus cafés y todos se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Estás viéndote con alguien?- Ángela llegó sonriente, dando unas vueltas antes de acercarse por completo, presumiendo que tiene un mejor trasero que el mío.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Está mañana vi salir a alguien de tu departamento, iba a llevarte el abrigo que me prestaste, pero supuse que no estabas… Siempre sales antes de que se vayan.

-¿Cómo que alguien salió de mi departamento? Estas loca…

-No, no estoy loca. Juro que vi a un hombre salir de allí… ¿Te emborrachaste acaso?

-Sabes que eso es imposible… ¡Nadie entró a mi departamento en estas dos semanas!- razoné un poco, pero seguía siendo imposible.

-Oh, dios.

-¿De qué hablan señoritas?- se acercó Tiffany.

-Tiene un nuevo novio y lo niega.

-Yo no tengo novio. Lo que aquí sucede es que esta chica necesita gafas… ¿Estas segura de que era mi departamento?

-Completamente.

-Nah, sigues equivocada.- descansé mi mejilla en mi mano quemada, sin darle mucha importancia.-Pudo ser un fantasma.- susurré. Reí y supuse lo idiota que pude verme diciendo aquello.

El resto del día pasó sin muchos disgustos… Lo único malo podría ser la lluvia que ahora estaba amenazando con destruir el cielo, y la rabieta de la señora Williams al haber arruinado sola su peinado.

Estaba parada, echando mi peso sobre una pierna, golpeando frenéticamente el tacón de mi bota izquierda sobre el suelo, casi bailando tap. Hacía más de cinco minutos el idiota del supermercado estaba intentando pasar mi tarjeta de crédito. Mi amada está perfecta, el inútil es él.

-Oh, déjalo…- comenté arrojándole unos billetes y tomando la bolsa con mis cosas. Salí apresurada, casi echando fuego por la nariz y las orejas. Corrí hasta mi auto, y casi sin mojarme entré.

Las calles estaban vacías, no se veía ni un alma. Juraba que en algún momento una vieja aparecería en medio de la carretera y yo podría atropellarla, pero en cuanto bajara ella no estaría, y serían solo alucinaciones mías… Debería dejar de ver tantas películas. Seguí conduciendo hasta ver el parque, tan inerte como siempre. Desde que me mudé no veo más que los columpios moverse por el viento, al igual que por la resbaladilla solo veo caer hojas y agua. Dejé el auto en el segundo piso del estacionamiento, por precaución. Ya saben… En este maldito lugar llueve… y llueve.

Casi bailando llegué al elevador y oprimí el botón del onceavo piso. Algunas veces me ponía demasiado nerviosa subir y bajar en el elevador, además, desde que tengo memoria decía padecer claustrofobia. La musiquita infernal de espera me acompañó durante un minuto, y al salir casi grito de emoción. Tenía mantequilla, más café, dulces y una película para ver esta tarde.

Cuidadosamente abrí la puerta, encontré a Eve y su bola de estambre en el sofá. Ella estaba completamente quieta, con la sus patitas una sobre la otra, oí su ronroneo, y juraba que la muy desgraciada me estaba sonriendo. A saber que rayos había hecho.

-Tú morirás si te metiste con mi ropa.-amenacé, dudaba que ella entendiera.

Encendí la calefacción y arrojé mi abrigo al sofá junto con mi bolso. Ordené un poco la alacena y guardé la mantequilla en el refrigerador. Estaba a punto de tomar una maldita lata de soda cuando oí el rechinido de las puertas de mi armario. Eve estaba conmigo, adivinando si había comprado algo especial para ella.

Caminé lentamente hacia mí cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Intenté ver algo, sin embargo al abrirla nadie había. Voltee, dispuesta a volver a la cocina.

Y… vi frente a mí a un extraño…Reaccioné, no grité, pero intenté golpearlo. Y de alguna maldita forma, me esquivó. Retrocedí, me armé de valor y corrí, intentando encajar una patada en su abdomen.

-Tu, hijo de puta…- gruñí cuando tomó mi tobillo y lo alzó un poco, sonriendo.

_**N/A: Mmm… Bien, este es mi primer fic (en esta cuenta, lol) Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos comentarios (?  
Alimenten mi pobre autoestima de escritora xD y díganme si les gustó, si les pareció lo más horroroso y si los ojos no le sangran :3**_

_**Saludos~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me tensé. Volví a forcejear un poco, pero eso empeoraba todo y la única afectada aquí era yo. Una vez más gruñí, debía ser la cuarta o quinta, él debe ya creer que soy un tipo de perra rabiosa. Estoy a solo cinco centímetros de que se me vea la ropa interior y de que me dé un calambre, el muy desgraciado eleva mi pierna cada vez más. El problema no es parecer una perra, ni la ropa interior, ni el calambre… El problema es él, mi departamento y mis cosas…

Puedo seguir mucho tiempo analizando todo, estoy prácticamente pegada a la pared, con un tipo –vaya tipo, por cierto- frente a mí, que me sostiene como si no estuviese enterado de que va a doler lo mismo para los dos.

Puedo aplicar un poco de cualquier cosa y librarme de esta. Puedo idear un no sé qué para poder noquearlo y no salir herida. No me asusta, no.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- alcé una ceja, lo vi con esa misma inexpresiva mueca que tenía desde hace rato. Me _relajé_, lo hice evidente y él aflojó su agarre en mi tobillo, que estaba ya a la altura de su pecho. Cabe destacar que él es altísimo, y yo estoy tirando mi espalda hacia atrás un poco.

Sonrió. Simplemente sonrió.

Me helé un poco. Deslice mi bota por él y su costado derecho hasta que tocó el suelo. Me recargué en la pared, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y bufé, indignadísima. Negué. Hice el amague de enderezarme y de un momento a otro lo tenía contra mí, empujándome contra la pared. La última vez que había estado así con alguien no tenía miedo.

-¿Mi problema?- susurró a mi oído. Me sorprendí. Su voz era oscura y encantadora. Respiró en la posición y un frío corrió desde las uñas de mis pies hasta las puntas de mi cerquillo.

-No creo que encuentres mucho…

-Ya lo hice…

_No desesperes, nena, no desesperes. _Me calmó esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

Bueno, era imposible que haya encontrado mi dinero. Más que imposible… Eve -la preciosa Eve, la interesada en mimos y juegos, la traidora- , debe seguir en el sofá con su bola de estambre y sus patas cruzadas mientras su mami está en manos de un… ¿Loco? ¿Asesino? ¿Violador, quizás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté suavemente, eché mi cabeza hacia un lado. Juro que esto debe parecerse a la escena de alguna película donde la víctima se entrega al vampiro.- ¿Dinero…?- chasquee la lengua y, mágicamente, se despegó un poco de mí. _Bingo_.

-Dudo que me sirva de algo en lo que quiero…

-El dinero sirve para infinidad de cosas, por si no lo sabías…- sonreí.- Como para conseguir que alguien haga en mi lugar lo que tú quieras.- Y fue ahí… nuevamente me empujó contra la pared y sentí sus manos en mi cintura…

_Hora de alarmarse…_

-¿Qué haría una persona en tu lugar?

-No lo sé, tú dime…- alcé los hombros y él apretó el agarre en mi cintura. No voy a negar que dolió un poquito.-Estás lastimándome.

_¡Por qué le importa tanto…! _

¿Soy la única persona que a veces desea arrancar de sí misma a la voz en su cabeza? Sé que no soy la única mujer que se contradice, hasta apuesto que los hombres –Aiden, por ejemplo- piensan de esa manera alguna vez en su vida.

-Oh…

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-No está en mis planes…

-No soy lo que buscas.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando algo?- noté una pizca de ironía en su voz y fruncí el ceño. Me sacudí un poco y él se alejó. Entonces aproveché y le piqué el pecho.

-Quiero que te vayas, no vas a conseguir nada… ¿Quieres dinero? Bien, pues consigue un trabajo y gánalo. ¿Quieres una mujer? ¡Fantástico! Ve a la calle. ¿Quieres hombres? ¡Genial! Ve a Soho. ¡Pero lárgate! ¿Eres un demente acaso?

-Yo no diría demente… Mentalmente estoy bien, perfecto. Mejor que cualquier ser humano común y corriente… ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

-¡Y ahora me tratas de usted!- grité. Posicioné mis manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y cerré los ojos. Suspiré lentamente. Oí el ruido de la puerta siendo azotada. Abrí los ojos y parpadee un par de veces.

_Eso es todo, pequeña. No más sufrir…_No, no, no. Esto no es todo. ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? Deben ser alucinaciones. Pero es imposible.

-Eve…- me senté en el suelo y maldije. La cerámica estaba helada. Acaricié a Eve, la puse sobre mi falda y nos miramos.- Eres malvada, debiste decirme.- fruncí el ceño. Juro que ella quiere hablar y decirme que estoy loca, que estoy mal de la cabeza y que necesito ayuda urgentemente.

Pero seamos sinceros… Una persona que llega a su departamento y encuentra a un extraño, claro va a pensar que es un robo. Pero cualquier cosa de valor en la sala seguía allí, Eve tiene su collar, que es bastante llamativo y no, los diamantes que tiene no son falsos. Además, nadie ignora mi cafetera, ni las esferas de nieve de colección sobre la chimenea, ni el plasma, ni el estéreo.

Me levanté y Eve corrió hacia quien sabe dónde. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto casi con miedo de encontrarme a otra persona y corrí a mi cama. Me eché después de golpearme las rodillas con el borde y ahogué un grito entre el edredón, que estaba tan tirante que yo podría haber rebotado y golpearme contra el techo. Si, lo mejor que había hecho fue tender mi cama antes de salir…

Levanté el rostro, miré lo ordenado que mi cuarto estaba y me maravillé. Hace trece meses que aquí vivo y jamás de los jamases mi cuarto estuvo así.

_Momento… _

Yo no tendí mi cama… La ropa había quedado desparramada por todos lados.

Me levante y corrí al armario, abrí las puertas, que rechinantes me dejaron ver todo; mi ropa completamente ordenada. Jeans apilados en un estante, jerseys en otro, sweaters en otro, camisas colgadas en perchas, al igual que mis abrigos. Con temor me arrodillé y abrí lentamente los cajones de la parte de abajo. Bien. Por lo menos la ropa interior seguía en el orden que yo recordaba.

Tomé mi teléfono, apagué la calefacción y cacé a Eve de las patas. La tomé y a pesar de que ella siguió mordiendo mi brazo y sujetaba su juguetito con sus patas, salí de mi departamento. Me encontré a una vecina… a una vecina vieja. Me estaba mirando atenta.

-Buenas tardes.- solté no muy amablemente, sin sonreírle.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día…- murmuró dándose la vuelta y volviendo a caminar. Ella vive con su hija en el piso siete, lo sé… Ahora, que es lo que hacía en este piso, vaya una a saber.

Crucé el ancho pasillo y me preparé para derribar una puerta… Pero los modales ante todo, ¿no? Toqué cuatro veces, con el ritmo de una cancioncita. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aiden a medio vestir, y antes de dejarlo cantar, entré y solté a Eve sobre el sofá, para que jugara con Simenon, el gato de Aiden. Si, lo sé, mi amigo no es el mejor para escoger nombres.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

-¿A quién le diste la llave?

-¿Cuál llave?

-¿Cómo que cual llave? ¡La copia de la de mi departamento!- grité enojada. Me miró sorprendido.

-A nadie, ¿por qué?

-Había un loco en mi departamento, ordenó todo mi cuarto, ¿sabes? Eve estaba calmada cuando llegué. Es imposible que haya entrado sin llave y, si lo hizo, es imposible que no hayas escuchado nada.

-Llegué hace quince minutos, Alice.- me explicó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Quince minutos?

-Sí.

-¡Yo también!- le grité y me tiré al sofá.

-Bonita, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero por mucho que me guste verte… tus pantis tienen un agujero.- reí y me tapé con la falda. Me di vuelta y al sentarme observé mis piernas, que se notaban blanquísimas aún bajo las pantimedias que lamentablemente debería tirar.

-Sospeché que se habían roto en cuanto se quedó mi brazalete. Me habías dicho que lo usara luego de vestirme…

-¿Podrías explicarme algo sobre el loco?

-¿Qué puedo explicarte? No sé nada… Solo entré, lo encontré y… creí que iba a violarme.- confesé. Aiden solo me miraba atentamente desde su posición.- Se fue… dejó todo mi cuarto ordenado… Y lo que es peor, a Eve calmada. ¿Sabes lo que eso es?- pregunté mirándolo, oyendo de fondo los ruidos que Eve y Simenon hacían al jugar; pronto estarían peleando y debería abandonarla en mi departamento o Simenon debía ser encerrado en algún cuarto.

-¿Alguien más tiene la copia de la llave?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es imposible!

-¿Hablaste con Winter?- alzó una ceja.

-Winter ni siquiera estaba cuando llegué, debe estar viendo su novela hace como dos horas.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?

-No hace falta.-desinfle mis mejillas y suspiré- ¿Hacer esperar a Vika por mí? Por favor, Aiden… ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-No saldré con Vika… No es lo que busco en una mujer.- ¡Va de nuevo…! Las chicas jamás son lo que Aiden busca, casi siempre sucede cuando ya ha dicho que son _especiales._- Quiere una relación abierta, ¿puedes llamar a eso relación?

-Oh, por supuesto que no…- Bien. Vika tampoco sería lo que yo busco en un hombre.- ¿Qué harás entonces?

-¿Recuerdas a Clear?- asentí. Era imposible olvidar a Clear.- Quiere que conozca a su novio, tiene miedo de presentárselo a mis padres aún.

-¿Clear tiene miedo? Eso sí que es loco.

-En fin, debo irme en un rato... Hoy es un día asqueroso y yo debo salir.- negué, acompañándolo en el sentimiento. Hablamos un rato, mientras él seguía alistándose. Eve y Simenon comenzaron a pelear, así que ese fue el punto final de la conversación y nos despedimos. Volví regañando a Eve, la dejé en el sofá y la miré feo. A ella no le importa, no sé porque sigo haciéndolo. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer, además de seguir pensando en ese loco?

Tomé mi teléfono y rebusqué un poco entre mis contactos, encontré a Samantha; que si bien no era quien yo buscaba, me servía en un momento así. Esperé y esperé, hasta que descolgaron el teléfono y luego escuché un _'Te dije que contestaras, seguro colgaron'._

-Sam, no cuelgues. Soy yo.- dije rápido.

-_¿Yo? ¿Quién es yo?_- bromeó- _¿En qué puedo servirte, Alice?_

-Bueno… necesito que nos veamos. Si es posible.

-_¿A esta hora?_

-Oh, vamos. No es tan tarde.

-_Bien, de acuerdo…_- la oí suspirar- _¿Puedes ir a Blind?_

-Blind…- hice memoria- ¿La cafetería cerca del trabajo de Simon?- recordé a Simón, que me hizo pensar en Simenon. Simenon me hizo pensar en Aiden, que ya estaría saliendo. Y de no ser por Samantha, recordaría hasta a la abuela de Aiden.

-_¡Sí! Vaya, ¿te has enamorado de Simon?_

-Claro que no.- reí algo nerviosa. Nadie sabía sobre mis asuntos con Simon.- Bueno, te agradezco mucho. Te veo allí en… ¿Una hora? ¿Bien?

-_Bien, adiós._- colgué y volví a buscar mis cosas. Quizás, con suerte me cruzaba a Aiden y me llevaba. Me molesta demasiado sacar mi auto del estacionamiento, la gente suele ocupar mi lugar favorito. Eso no es bueno. Nada bueno…

Luego de un rato acostada, haciendo nada más que respirar, parpadear, y tocar mi paladar con mi lengua unas cien veces, me digné a cambiarme de ropa y deshacerme de las pantimedias rotas. Era una lástima, aun teniendo otras nueve iguales. Tomé el jean más ceñido que tenía, que porque mentir, me hacía parecer una cualquiera si no lo combinaba bien. Lo arrojé a mi cama, rebusqué un poco entre los cajones y tomé otras pantimedias, también oscuras. Mientras me vestía, Eve decidió que mis pies eran el mejor juguete y estuvo intentando cazarme durante cinco minutos en los que mis almohadas eran mejor escudo que cualquier muro de la resistencia.

Serví un poco de comida a Eve, aunque quise amarrarla a las patas de la cama para que no hiciera ningún destrozo posible –aunque los imposibles son posibles con ella cerca-. Terminé de abrigarme, arreglé un poco mi cabello y mi maquillaje y salí. Justo a tiempo. Aiden estaba aproximándose a esa caja asesina.

-¿Saldrás a dónde?-preguntó una vez dentro.

-Me encontraré con Samantha.- informé, soné casi orgullosa de decirlo.- ¿La recuerdas?

-Samantha… ¿Esa rubia alta?

-Sí, esa.- fruncí el ceño. Y es que para Aiden, todas son altas a mi lado.

-Bueno, estarás deseando que te lleve, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunté con ironía.

-Te conozco hace años, bebé.

-No me llames así.- le golpee el brazo- Y son meses, idiota.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta decir que conozco hace años a las personas.

Luego de unos segundos, llegamos a recepción y mientras él terminaba de ponerse sus cientos de abrigos, acomodar su bufanda y su _mariconera_ –como la llamábamos desde hace tiempo luego de que vimos una extraña película- yo había estado observando a Larry, con su cigarrillo diario. Larry… Típico nombre para un tipo que trabaja en un edificio de departamentos, ¿verdad? Da igual, Larry morirá si sigue con sus adicciones.

-Ai…- iba a llamarlo en cuanto noté que estaba batallando por subir la cremallera de su abrigo. Pensé en ayudarlo, pero recordé cuando estuvo quince minutos riéndose de mí por quemar nuestra cena unas semanas atrás. Sonreí mientras lo seguía viendo y él lo notó, me miro con el ceño fruncido y cuando por fin terminó con su obstáculo, indignadamente pasó por mi lado y se dirigió hasta fuera. Sin siquiera sostener las puertas para mí, como hacia siempre.

-Debo hacer algunas compras antes, ¿te importa?- puso en marcha el auto y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Hace mucho no viajábamos juntos, y es agradable hacerlo.

-Claro que no… Necesito hacer tiempo.- tomé mi teléfono de mi bolso y miré la hora. Casi eran las ocho.

-¿Sabes a quien vi hoy?

-No lo sé, dímelo.

-A Simon.

-Todos mencionan a Simon.- fruncí el ceño.- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de él?

-Apuesto a que Sam te preguntó eso a ti…

-¡Correcto!- golpeé mi cabeza contra mis rodillas y voltee a ver a Aiden.

-Demasiada flexibilidad para una perezosa.

-Solo llévame, bebé.

Luego de una charla medianamente animada en el viaje, acompañé a Aiden hasta el centro comercial. Pasamos por la sección de mascotas, compramos cualquier tipo de idioteces para nuestros preciosos mininos. También compró infinidad de chocolates, aseguró que eran para él, pero yo no podía tragarme ese cuentito cuando sé que él solo come chocolates blancos dulces, y compró de café, amargos, y rellenos de licor. Aiden es un pésimo bebedor y cualquier cosa le afecta. Me abandonó en la cafetería que ya había visitado millones de veces. Habíamos discutido acerca de los chocolates en el auto, se supone que ahora estoy convencida de que son para él.

Dieciocho minutos pasaron de la hora acordada y no había rastro de Sam. Dieciocho minutos a reloj. Maldije por milésima vez, y al segundo la campanita en la puerta se oyó y Sam llegó corriendo al visualizarme. Ni siquiera un beso a modo de saludo, ella siempre corre cuando te ve, se sienta si es posible, y comienza a hablar.

-Bien, preciosa, dime que es lo que necesitas.- me sonrió, dejándome ver sus perfectos dientes. Y pude percibir un piercing debajo de su labio. Bien, eso no iba para nada con ella, pero no se notaba.

-Un inmenso favor. Créeme que eres la más indicada para eso ahora.

-Dime de que se trata.

-Un hombre.- solté de golpe, ella me miró sorprendida y elevó sus manos, casi negándose.

-Oh, no. No fingiré ser tu novia de nuevo para alejar a nadie, olvídalo.

-Ah…- suspiré- no ese tipo de favor, torpe.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Quieres que te consiga un novio?

-Veras, déjame contarte un pequeño percance de hace… -miré el reloj en mi muñeca, que creí que había olvidado- una hora y media como mínimo…- tomé aire mientras ella me vigilaba con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos.

_**N/A: Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo :3 Siento que este cap. estuvo algo flojo u.u  
Espero y les haya gustado igualmente, y prometo hacer mejor el próximo :D  
Saludos~**_


End file.
